russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Will IBC-13 overtake ABS-CBN and GMA?
July 26, 2014 Ever since I can remember, IBC 13 reached its peak when it became the No.1 television station from 1977 to 1988, broadcasting a variety of programs that were socially relevant, entertaining, informative and commercially viable. Now, state-run IBC-13 has been No.3 in the Philippine television industry. In the pre-martial law years, it was ABS-CBN. In 1972, President Marcos used his dictatorial powers to shut down "the Philippines' largest network." Roberto Benedicto's IBC-13 was on top in the early years, which was the leader when Edsa happened. After a shaky start, ABS-CBN retook the number one position when the Lopezes regained their broadcast properties in 1986 but GMA slowly eroded the Kapamilya network's premier position. Today both networks are waging a see-saw battle on who can claim to be numero uno. This was done to “ensure the unhampered operations and focus the government-controlled network’s goal in achieving its rightful place in the radio-TV broadcasting business in the shortest possible time,” IBC executive vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz said. The search for investors revived plans, which were earlier shelved by the current administration, to privatize IBC. IBC operates several TV stations in key parts of the country. Aside from its IBC TV-13 in Metro Manila, the company also runs IBC TV-13 in Baguio City, IBC TV-6 Mountain Province, IBC TV 13 in Laoag City, IBC TV 12 in Iloilo, IBC TV 13 in Cebu City and in Davao CIty, and IBC TV 10 in Cagayan de Oro City. The network also operates radio stations in Mega Manila: DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, 89 DMZ and Wave 915, along with DYBQ in Iloilo, DYJJ in Roxas City and DYRG in Kalibo. A joint venture with a local cable company will also see the operations of the country's premier tourist-oriented FM station 103.8 Boracay FM in Boracay, the company said. Undisputed No. 3 That's not a disagreement on who's in third place. IBC's chairman, Jose Avellana himself admitted at last month's advertising congress in Camarines Sur that "We still the undisputed and certified No. 3. However, just being stuck in third place has made me extremely paranoid." The industry has been described as a virtual duopoly given the dominance of the Lopez-led ABS-CBN Corporation and GMA Network Inc. But not for long. Predident and chief executive officer Boots Anson-Roa is clearly aiming for the top spot when he said at the same occasion, "GMA and ABS-CBN should worry about us because we are the certified No. 3. Boots is backing up that statement with a multi-billion peso war chest that has been used to improve the network's technical facilities and entice performers from the competing networks to jump ship. The first big catch is Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha, two of the country's most-famous singers has now being the Kapinoy network after signed the contract of IBC. In the succeeding months, the operator of sequestered TV station IBC-13 was able to impact major names like Drew Arellano, Elmo Magalona, Anja Aguilar, Robi Domingo, Ramon Bautista, Iya Villania, Jodi Sta. Maria, Richard Yap, Cristine Reyes and Diether Ocampo. At the Christmas party for the press last Monday, IBC Entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi promised that more big names are joining the Kapinoy network in 2013, 2014 and 2015. “IBC 13 occupies one of the most desirable locations in Metro Manila. Located in Broadcast City in Capitol Hills, Quezon City, IBC 13’s 77,000-hectare has room for expansion and other projects that investors would likely want to explore,” Avellana said. IBC was set up by the Benedicto Group of Companies of the late Marcos crony Roberto Benedicto in 1975. The TV station was sequestered by the government after the fall of the Marcos administration more than two decades ago. In 1992, the company became wholly owned by the state following a compromise between the then Presidential Commission on Good Government and Benedicto for the sale of the firm’s shares. Big budget This attractive line-up has convinced advertisers that Avellana's network means business and has allocated a bigger portion of their budgets than before to the "new kid on the block." The head of a media buying company told me recently IBC-13 is now a very strong number 3. That's impressive since Roa took over in 1998 and Canoy only took over in late 2011. Pirating performers is not enough. The network must come up with programs that will lure viewers to switch to The Kapinoy Network. Janella Salvador will star in the feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess (5:45 p.m. starting August 11), along with Marlo Mortel and Jerome Ponce. AJ Muhlach will also star in Voltron Man (premeiring August 11, at 7:45 p.m.), a-new-kind-of action-packed superserye on Philippine TV, along with Coleen Garcia. Counter-programming This, while drama series such as the new one featuring the drama queen Cristine Reyes and another one featuring the Thai superstar Mario Maurer. The network is embarking on counter-programming. While ABS-CBN and GMA concentrating on teleseryes, IBC-13 is offering viewers alternative formats while producing its own fantasy-drama series known as teen fantaserye . The principle here is that eventually the audience will get tired of watching the same kind of shows. The Kapinoy network is hoping its new shows will be an attractive alternative. I'm pretty sure ABS-CBN and GMA will not take this sitting down. Although the Kapamilya network, in particular, has lost many talents to Channel 13, since stars like Robi Domingo, Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap were the top-raters. I anticipate that the two leading networks will match IBC's offers, if ever, to really big stars like Janella Salvador and Marlo Mortel who came from ABS-CBN, and Jerome Ponce now has indicated a contract with IBC. 2014 should be an interesting year. Viewers will now have more shows to choose from with the aggressive stance taken by IBC-13. Will IBC-13 overtake ABS-CBN and GMA? Guess right now but for sure, the Kapinoy network will be happy if it clinches the number 2 position to start with.